Stay with me
by shincognito
Summary: I'll be back for you Haruhi..." that was Tamaki's final words before leaving Japan. But it was partially the truth.. What could happen to the ouran high school host club now most esp. Haruhi without him? enjoy reading! REVIEWS!... xxoxoxTamaHaruxoxoxox
1. Is he coming to be back? or not?

**_A/N: hi there.. okay this is my first story here in fan fiction... hope you like it.. I'll still be updating some of it's chapter... so stay tunned ..._**

**_uhmm... alright.. _**

**_you can even send me your reviews.._**

**_ tell me what you think so that I can change some parts of the story. Or even send me your suggestions ... _**

Summary:

What if…

Tamaki had finally gone to France to see his mother. In that rate Éclair had made a promise to him that he will be seeing his mom, if and only if he will be leaving the Host Club.

It had left Tamaki no choice but to withdraw the Club, handing it out to Kyouya-san. In this case, what will probably happen if Tamaki will finally come back to Japan and regain his lost throne and love?

**Stay with me…**

It was now summer season; the sun is indeed raging. Birds are chirping in every tree Haruhi passes by. Her long brown hair has grown to its fullest and boys go crazy for her. But she only loves one man and that man is none other than, the one and only Tamaki-senpai.

Slowly, as she walks at the park, she opens up her colorful polka dot umbrella to cover herself from the heat of the sun.

'It has been 3 months now' she thought, since the day he departed to France to see his mother, it has been difficult for her to remember those days. With Tamaki right by her side, with his very optimistic aura and incredible smile that makes her heart flop like a fish (smirk). But she could still clearly remember that day when Tamaki said goodbye, to her and to the rest of the Host Club. (sigh)

XXXXXXOOOOOOXXXXXXOOOOOFlash backOOOOOXXXXXXOOOOOXXXXXX

"Tama-chan…." Hunny-senpai said in a low and trembling voice. Partially looking at Tamaki, with his cute huge brown eyes that are just about to cry, pleading him not to go. Giving him the best cute and pitiful face as he can, trying to stop him, but it was off no use. Tamaki had already decided and it's firmly unchangeable.

"Sorry.. Hunny-senpai.. I really need to go…" Tamaki said in a gentle but dull voice. As he lowers his head covering his face with his blonde bangs while patting Hunny-senpai's head and Mori- senpai's shoulder. 'It isn't the way he is' everyone thought. He used to be optimistic, friendly, and ready to give everyone his very wide smile .Of course let's not forget him being an idiot (giggles). How did everything suddenly turns out this way? I wonder.

It was after Éclair talked to him privately, a week ago. He then suddenly turns quiet and pale. Something was indeed bothering him, but he wouldn't dare tell anyone. Perhaps, except Kyouya-senpai of course, who knows every detail about him. Unfortunately, Kyouya-san wouldn't even tell the Host Club anything at all.

One by one he promises to be coming back, after his visit at France. But Haruhi got this odd feeling that he isn't going to be back anymore. It's as if his leaving them all behind after he starts this club that entirely changed their lives.

Haruhi on the other hand was still gazing at him as he was busy talking to Hunny-senpai and Takashi; she could neither speak nor even congratulate him that finally, he is going to see his mother.

While he was talking to the twins Haruhi freezes, knowing that he is gradually coming closer to her.

"Milord… come back as soon as you can alright?" Hikaru starts to speak as Kouru leans over to his side, placing his arms on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Your coming back, right?" he inquired. He was eying Tamaki's eyes closely, that Tamaki himself moves one step backward. The twins eagerly waited for him to answer back but he only grinned and obviously made a fake smile.

"Of course I am. Now behave yourselves alright, I don't want your mother (referring to Kyouya) waking me up so late, complaining about the both of you." He said flatly.

The twins were now getting little suspicious and was about going to ask Tamaki-senpai another question but he quickly moves over to Haruhi trying to avoid those four amber eyes eying him.

Now it was Haruhi's turn.

Lowering down her head made her more secure and confident while talking to Tamaki. Quickly her heart starts to race, couldn't even dare to stare at Tamaki-senpai purple eyes. She was obviously afraid of the truth that he is really leaving them, afraid that she might not stand entering the Host Club without him, afraid not seeing those purple eyes beaming at her, and most especially afraid of loosing him forever.

"Now, my daughter, don't you like to see your daddy before he leaves?" Tamaki-senpai stated with a smile on his face, not letting Haruhi sense how hurt he is by the thought of leaving her. She didn't respond instantly, because she refuses to face the truth.

Slowly she closes her eyes, thinking all of this was just a dream.

Until, a warm yet very soft fingers glides across her cheeks lifting it up slowly.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki whispers gently right in front of her face, and then continues. "I'll be back for you. I promise."

Yes. He said he will be coming back for her or is that just a joke?. Slowly those fingers left Haruhi's face. She waited for a while and then opens her eyes seeing Tamaki going inside the private jet. 'It is going to be the last of him.' She thought 'but he did said his coming back for me, right?' those words were racing inside her mind, over and over until the jet has finally flown away from Japan.

The moment the jet was out of her sight, a warm breeze of water glides down her face, it was continuously flowing down her cheeks.

She then realizes she was crying, those deep brown eyes were filled with tears, which she never expects to have.

She is surprised of that sudden feeling, a feeling that she only seldom encounter; a feeling of being incomplete. Before she notices it, Kyouya was now at her side, tapping her shoulder.

"That idiot." He said in a start, she then gives notice of her tears and then wipes it away gently. "He didn't even reconsider the fact that Éclair might just be tricking him." He said in a trembling voice but it was still firm enough to put it as a friendly complement.

Haruhi also did considered that possibility about Éclair, tricking him, but what else could she do. It was really obvious that Tamaki is extremely eager to see his mother.

Slowly she lifts her head and looks at Kyouya's face but he avoided her gaze and turns away. Knowing that he all along wanted to cry and was just scared to let it be seen by anyone, so he was hiding it. Apparently, that's one thing he and Tamaki-senpai are similar for.

Yes. Tamaki, the king; prince and the founder of the Host Club had finally departed off to see his mother at France.

"Haruhi…" Kyouya said without looking at her. "… go home now.. your father might be worrying …" he commanded. Within his own firm words Haruhi knew he was always kind and thoughtful. That is what Tamaki saw in him and she was sure of that.

"Okay." Haruhi responds quietly as she starts walking away from them.

"Hikaru…" Kyouya glances at Hikaru's direction and then continues. "… take Haruhi home…" he said firmly.

Haruhi gazes at Kyouya-san and shifts it slowly to Hikaru, who is walking towards her. She finally realizes that Kyouya-san is now the new leader of the Host Club, since Tamaki-senpai is out. He'll be doing Tamaki's job and as well as his. She knew everyone were thinking that he is much more a leader than Tamaki, but the part of him that they didn't know is that he is always going to be a splendid leader with Tamaki-senpai on his side making it more difficult for him to handle. That is what he always wants, all those years he is right by Tamaki's side, supporting him. This is why he lasted with him in so many years.

Only some people notices that, but the hell does he care about that fact? He knows his happy with Tamaki and that's all he needs. But now Tamaki isn't here for him anymore. What could possibly happen to the cool type Kyouya Ootori?

After 10 minutes they all decided to separate and go home at their expected houses. Haruhi becomes really quiet all that time, while Hikaru is walking her home.

Hikaru doesn't want anyone to know that he is also affected by Tamaki's departure; he doesn't want anyone to mind what he is really felt about somebody.

"Hey, Haruhi." He snaps while grabbing her arms and hopping in front of her. She then faces him, looking really curious of why he was dragging her all of a sudden.

"What is it?" she snapped.

"Do you want to grab some coffee and a burger?" he said sincerely, not letting go off her arm.

"Yeah that would be nice." She said softly. She then lowers her head, looking at her arm that was tightly grabbed by Hikaru and then continues. "Hikaru…"

"Yeah… what is it?" he asks curiously.

"Could you let go off my arm?" she said in a dull voice. Hikaru then looks alarm and embarrass, so he immediately releases her arm and steps backward.

10 minutes after, they settled in a nearby coffee shop and sits there chatting. Later, Hikaru notices that he is the only one talking, while Haruhi's mind was of busy thinking about Tamaki's departure. It was getting really obvious for Hikaru to get really pissed.

"Would you stop thinking about him Haruhi?" he said briskly, slamming the cup of coffee on the table. Quickly Haruhi's attention was now shifted to Hikaru.

"I'm not thinking of him." She lied. It isn't a good excuse for Hikaru, being known to be hot-tempered.

"Don't lie to me." Hikaru retorts back. Standing up angrily, as he slams both his hands on the table. All people were staring at them now, softly murmuring.

It makes Haruhi aware of their existence, but she remained calm and untouched.

"Hikaru… listen…" she starts to speak, but she doesn't know what to say.

"What is it Haruhi? Will you please tell me the truth! I'm done with your crap! I know you like Tamaki-senpai… but…but…" he was caught unaware of his words. Haruhi became really still and looks at him fiercely.

"Don't tell me I like Tamaki-senpai because I don't!" she said imperiously, but she remained on her sit, controlling her temper. _'damn!' she thought._

"Don't fool me Haruhi… I … I…" he said in a trembling voice, as his eyes shifts everywhere. ".. all along… I was… I …. I knew th—at you like him!" looking directly on her.

She then lowers her head, as a sign, she had bare enough of that. She then pauses and stands up quickly leaving Hikaru behind. She was angry, but she just couldn't show it off in a commoner's coffee shop.

As soon as Haruhi steps out at the restaurant Hikaru was immediately following her.

"Hey!" he shouted but not to the extent of being too loud. But Haruhi neither stop nor look at him; she continues walking down the streets, but didn't really exactly know where to go.

He was running behind her, all that silence made him even more angry. He stood in front of Haruhi which made her freezes.

"Listen…" he said quietly.

"No… you listen Hikaru…" she said with a shaking voice.

For her to see him more clearly, she lifts her head and beams at him. Her light brown eyes were focus on his confused amber eyes. He was solemnly surprised.

Surprise by the fact that she was now crying; her brown eyes were full of tears; her cheeks were crimson and her voice was so weak. He could sense that she was indeed hurt by Tamaki's departure.

"Yes… I like him.. no… more like I love him" she said in a chorus and then continues looking away from him. Shifting her eyes within her trembling hands that were on her chest, feeling the beat of her heart as it ponder.

"I need him badly… I … was so insensitive for not to noticing I already loved him." She is now turning pale as she gives Hikaru a fake smile that didn't convince him at all. He then pulled Haruhi into his arms so quick, she didn't even mind. She was so weak to resist that quick embrace.

She buried her face to his chest and he felt those hot tears. He was feeling really guilty to bring that up.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

That ended their night and remained silent as they went home.

2 days after…. (It is now weekends and she is feeling so unusual that the Host Club isn't there to bug her and her father.)

It was really an awkward moment for her, which made her even more think of Tamaki-senpai. As she finishes cooking their breakfast, she then sits at their dining table with her father, eying on her.

"Haruhi, is something wrong?" he said silently, as he notices her not touching the food in front of her. She just keeps on staring at the breakfast she had prepared.

Slowly, she looks at her father and quickly rose up from the table.

"I'm leaving dad, I've got to go to the supermarket to buy some groceries." She said swiftly as she runs across her room to change. Afterwards she rapidly grabs the money and kisses her dad. Her father does know everything, but she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Bye dad." She said quickly and went out the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was now walking blankly at the streets with her umbrella covering her face from the heat of the sun. Her head is also spinning of the thought of Tamaki over and over again.

She was sick of that of that thought.

Suddenly Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai dashed towards her, giving her their best smiling faces.

"Good morning Haru-chan.." Hunny-senpai greets her with his little cute puppy eyes clutching his Usa-chan along. Bouncing on Takashi's shoulders; makes Haruhi aware of Mori-senpai's presence.

"Good morning!" Mori said dully. Afterward, Haruhi greets them and then asks."What are you doing here?" she said innocently.

She is also aware that both of them looks really happy and glooming despite the recent departure of Tamaki.

"Takashi!" Hunny-senpai said suddenly. "What are we doing here again?" he said unknowingly while cuddling his Usa-chan on his cheeks.

"Haruhi, we're here to visit and spend this day with you." Mori- senpai snapped.

She was surprise by their sudden urge to spend that day with her. She was left speechless, giving them a nod and a quick grin to imply that she is willing to spend a day with him.

'Visit? Fun?' By the way she thinks of it, it's as if there is no time for her to have fun right now, she was plainly busy with house work and thinking of Tamaki-senpai.

**_ha! that was the end of the 1st chapter... I'm still on my vacation now so I wouldn't be able to update it..._**

**_You could send me your review or suggestions for the story! I could revise it and make it more interesting if you'd like... Hope you like the story!_**

**_A/N: okay... so I know that it wasn't that good.. so can you tell me what you think??_**


	2. Hunny's secret

_**A/N: **Hello.. I'm back with a new chapter... I'm a bit still tired from the trip... ;;;sigh;;;;_

anyway!! I've done the 2nd chapter.. yipee!! but.. again.. I'm sure that I didn't wrote it the way you would be comfortable in.. hehe... so please take time in telling me what's wrong with the way i wrote ... I'm still on vacation with my uncle and aunt... (touring here in our place... ;;;sigh;;;)...

Once again... please write some reviews for me to know my faults and wrong grammar... okay... thank you soooooo much... hehehe.. 0

Hope you like the 2nd chapter...

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 " Hunny-senpai's secret...**

Even after Tamaki's departure made Haruhi really sad, she doesn't want to make it an option for her to act so differently with the other members of the Host Club members. So she agreed in going out with Hunny-senpai and Takashi. The three of them were walking down the streets with no exact direction. The sun was indeed raging and Haruhi's sweat is now coming down from her neck.

"Hunny-senpai, where are we going?" Haruhi asked curiously while Hunny-senpai is cuddling his bunny.

"Uhmm…." he looked confused and started to look around the streets.

"Just tell me that you don't really know where to go…." she said frankly, as her eyes dozes off and sigh.

"Are you going somewhere Haruhi?" Mori-senpai said in a deep voice.

"Actually yes… and if it weren't……" she the pauses when Hunny-senpai suddenly jumps off Takashi's head and merrily bounces to the next side of the street. He was bouncing so fast, that even made Haruhi and Takashi runs to catch up with him.

"Hunny-senpai!" Haruhi called out. 'oh no… Hunny is out of sight…' Haruhi thought nervously. "Mori… where could he be?" Haruhi asked briskly.

"I bet his there Haruhi…." Mori-senpai looks over to the newly established circus.

'A circus? Where did that came from?' Haruhi thought.

They run across the streets and quickly looks around to find Hunny-senpai. It was so crowded, everyone were dashing to get inside, 'not bad for a newly establish circus' she thought. Mori-senpai and Haruhi then decided to split up. Takashi searched some of their joy rides meanwhile Haruhi checks the food stands.

There are some** advantage**s and **disadvantages** in finding Hunny-senpai. Let's start with the disadvantages:

**_First_**, he is small considering he is a 3rd year high school student. I bet no one would notice that.

_**Second,**_ someone might get interested with him… his way cute you know…

**_ Third_**, someone might refer him as a lost kid without his parent.

_** Fourth**_, he is easily attracted with cute things.

Considering his disadvantages, he also does have advantages that always stand out:

_**First**_, he is demon king.

_**Second**_, he is undefeatable in terms of karate (wooph! That's a relief… I almost forgot about that…)

_**lastly**_, cakes is always his first priority.

Speaking of cakes, not long after Haruhi searched the grounds, she then found him in one of the food stands, eating bunch of different kinds of cakes.

"Haru-chan!" he shouted out loud waving his right hand.

Haruhi then walks towards him, panting.

"Why did you run off without telling us where you are going?" she said in an annoyed but a concern voice.

Hunny-senpai then shifts his gaze at her with his cute puppy crying eyes and clutches his Uni-chan tight.

"Haru…" he said quietly. 'oh no…' Haruhi thought.

"Hunny-senpai, please don't cry.. well at least you're safe right?" she immediately raced then gave Hunny-senpai a tap on his head, Hunny-senpai then shifted his mood into a happy good looking bunny while nodding, eating his ** Chocolate Peanut Butter Nirvana** **Cake** again. 'wow… that was close… he almost cried…' Haruhi thought in a relief.--SIGH--

She sat beside him and watched him eating all those huge cakes. Apparently, girls are now noticing how cute Hunny-senpai is, and started giggling.

They even attempts to come close and pinch him.. --sigh--.

"Is he your younger brother." A cute blonde girl asked me.

"No he isn't." Haruhi said as she shook both her hands and head.

"The both of you look so cute." Another girl came up to us.

"_Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu__!" _Haruhi said while smiling. 'Everyone is still staring at the both of us' she thought. A minute or two Hunny-senpai then suddenly stopped eating the cake and started playing on it,

"Hunny-senpai… it's not right playing with the food on your plate." she said as an advice.

"Haruhi.." he said quietly.

"Hmm.?"

"I am missing Tamaki-kun…"

'Don't worry Hunny you are not only the one who is missing him.' She wanted to tell that to him, but she got a hold of herself and consider the situation that Hunny-senpai needs her advice. So she slowly pulled back on the chair.

"Hunny-senpai… all of us are missing him…"

"I know… but,"

"Tell me Hunny-senpai, which part did you missed about him?" she inquired.

"well… I missed… the cakes he ordered for me everyday… they are way delicious than this one.."

'I thought so' Haruhi thought flatly. She almost falls down her sit as Hunny-senpai eying her. What do you expect?

"What's wrong Haru-chan?"

"Hehehe.. nothing really… uhmm… Hunny-senpai, may I go to the supermarket for a while to buy some groceries? It wouldn't take a long time..." she assured him.

"Oh. Don't worry about him; I'll take care of him while you're gone. May I have your cell phone number just in case he might be looking for you?" the cute blonde girl said in a very sweet voice.

"Yeah. Here." Haruhi gave her phone number to the girl.

She doesn't need to worry much, besides Hunny-senpai is undefeatable in terms of Karate, he could easily defend himself. Anyway, that girl doesn't look like a kidnapper or anything at all; rather she looks cute and pretty. She has long blonde hair, with deep blue eyes. 'I bet she's the same age as me.' Haruhi thought.

"um.. miss, may I ask for your name?"

"Oh yes of course… how rude of me not to tell you my name.Hello.. I'm Kira Shino." She said as she extended her hands to reach Haruhi's.

"Oh. Hello… Kira… My name is Haruhi Fujioka." Reaching out Kira's hands and then releases it quickly. Haruhi then quickly decided to run along to the supermarket.

"Bye Hunny-senpai.. I'll be back soon." Haruhi called out then smiled at Kira, who is also smiling back while waving.

"Okay, Haru-chan!!" as he dashed on eating again his cake. She then stood up leaving Hunny-senpai at the table.

The smile on Haruhi then fades away and was soon replaced by a frowning Haruhi. She then arrived at the supermarket seeing Mori -senpai surrounded by a lot of admiring girls.

"My… his is so handsome!!" one girl squealed.

"What's your name?!" another asked.

Mori-senpai didn't move, his eyes where off looking for something.

'oh yeah… I totally forgot about Mori-senpai…' Haruhi thought recklessly.

"Mori-senpai!" she dashed into those crowded girls , clutching Mori-senpai shoulder and then continues "Sorry I totally forgot about you…" pulling him away from those giggling girls.

Haruhi saw them all frowned, 'I bet they all thought I was his girlfriend,--sigh--' she thought.

"Where have you been Haruhi?" he asked slowly.

"Oh.. I found Hunny-senpai, his there eating some cakes, I mean.. a lot of cakes.." she informed him.

"I see…."

"I'm just going to the supermarket for a while to buy some groceries…, do you like to come with me?"

"hmm."

Mori-senpai accompanied Haruhi at the supermarket. She does all the grocery and he started to discover new commoner products.

* * *

**_Hunny-senpai._**

* * *

He was eating so fast as Kira beam at him.

"Your still so cute Hunny-kun…." She then said, Hunny-senpai glanced her way and looks at her curiously.

"Yeah.. just as I thought…you are that Kira I once knew before…" Hunny said.

"I thought you forgot about me." She teased.

"How'd you know I was here?" he inquired as she sat parallel to him.

"I saw Mori looking for somene over in some joy rides, I then thought maybe he was looking for you." She explains.

"Oh." He beamed and gave her a smile. "You still do like Takashi, Kira?" he said eying at her seriously.

"Yes. I still do." She said leaning towards him.

"Do you still think he still likes you?"

"Hunny-kun, remember it was your fault why he broke up with me." She snapped, and then continues as the smile in Hunny-senpai's face fades away. "Anyway, how are you Hunny-kun? It's been a while since we last met.."

* * *

1 hour later…. Mori-senpai and Haruhi were now walking back to the circus looking over to where Hunny-senpai is suppose to be but unfortunately Hunny-senpai and Kira wasn't there.

"Oh… that's odd, where could they be?"

…_..Ring… ….Ring…._…_..Ring… ….Ring…._…_..Ring… ….Ring…._…_..Ring… ….Ring…._

Haruhi then picks up her cell phone. Beep.. it's from Kira saying:

_Hi Haruhi! It's me Kira… Hunny-kun wanted to go home so I took him back to his place.. I'm still here inside his house if you'd like you may come here to check him out.. _

Haruhi then sigh gazing at Mori-senpai.

"His fine… His now at there house."

"Haruhi when you said 'they' who were you referring too?" he asked.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you Hunny-senpai is with Kira, she's the girl who volunteered in looking after Hunny-senpai when I left." She informed him.

"Kira??" Mori-senpai's face then turn nervous. Haruhi is beaming at him.

"Mori-senpai what's wrong?"

"We need to go." Mori-senpai said as he started to walks away, she then looks at him curiously.

'What's wrong with him?' she thought.

20 minutes later they arrived at Hunny-senpai's place.

'Wow!' Haruhi thought as she gazes over at that odd looking place where Hunny-senpai lives. It's as if they gone back to the samurai era. It was so unusual to think that the cute Hunny-senpai lives in a place full of terror and prehistoric details that includes bloody fights.

Mori-senpai already knew where to find Hunny-senpai right away, he knows him better than we do.

"Mitsukuni?" he said.

"Takashi!" Hunny-senpai dashed towards cuddling him as Mori-senpai stares at Kira.

"Haruhi…" Kira then smiled at Haruhi. She then beams at Takashi who is obviously blushing.

"Kira.. thank you for taking Hunny-senpai home."

"That's no problem.. I better leave .." she informed the three of them.

"No wait." Hunny-senpai called out and then suddenly pushed Takashi over Kira. In a second or two, Takashi fell over on top of Kira, they both blushed. Quickly Hunny-senpai runs outside the door pulling Haruhi with him while he locks the IT and the rest of the windows.

"Hunny-senpai? What are you doing?" Haruhi asks curiously as Hunny-senpai continues pulling her away from that room.

* * *

Takashi….

* * *

"Sorry for that Kira…" Mori-senpai said pulling himself away from Kira but she grabs him and pulled him into her arms.

"Mori-kun…" she said as her voice trembles.

"Kira…" he didn't dare to resist as he felt her tears where on his chest.

He just embraced her more.

"I miss you Mori-kun…" she panting.

* * *

Hunny-senpai…

* * *

Meanwhile Hunny-senpai and Haruhi were drinking some green tea, Hunny-senpai acted as if nothing happened, he just continues in hugging his Uni-chan. As Haruhi continues in drinking her tea.

"Hunny-senpai, could you please tell me what's happening?" Haruhi asked wondering on what just did happen earlier. "Is she Mori-senapi's lover before?"

Hunny-senpai stopped playing with Uni-chan and stared at it blankly. He slightly sigh.

"Yes she is Takashi's lover before."

"Really?? I thought Mori-senpai is not into girls before, not like now for he joined the Host Club."

"Well… he love only one girl before… and that was Kira.. she's different from other girls… she's not the type who giggles and admire guys so fast… honestly, I myself admires her for Takashi."

"Oh…"

"They met when we were in the middle school. Mori-senpai and I were so popular before, were both undefeatable. Until my father told me to be more focus in my goal without no distractions or anything. I was back then very determined to be the best."

"Yeah.. the part when you want everyone to think that you are scary and strict, right?"

"Yes.. that's it… well… Mori was back then in the relationship with Kira.. and I was jealous.."

"Jealous??"

"Yes.. I couldn't stand looking at him very happy despite the fact that his family also wants him to be the best for their clan. I then told him and warned him that if he will not stop in seeing Kira, I would never team up with him and I'll stop our ties."

'Mori-senpai couldn't even dare to leave you…' Haruhi thought. She was then amaze by the fact that Hunny-senpai was back then very scary and selfish.

"That's so selfish of you." Haruhi spitted out quickly.

"Really?? You think Haru-chan.." he said looking over to Haruhi in his crying puppy eyes.

"Yes.. I really do think that way… Why didn't you even consider Mori-senpai's feelings…" she said honestly.

"I thought that was for the best for us.. but 2 months after when they broke up Takashi became quiet towards me and to the rest of the team. Every time I approached him and asked him what's wrong with him or even was he angry with me? He would then smile at me and said: 'It's never been your fault Hunny.. it was my fault.. so don't worry..' that was always his answer." he then paused looking really sad then slowly continues.

"Two weeks after, Kira went to the States to continue her studies there, Takashi then skips classes for the 2 passed days." Hunny-senpai was now looking really guilty.

"So I went to their house and visited him. When I took a glimpse at him, he was just inside his room sleeping with Kira's picture beside him. I was off so feeling guilty thinking that I was the one causing him to act this way so I then became stricter to the rest of the members. Until one day, Takashi started to go back to class like nothing had happened at all." saying as he drinks some of his tea.

"So when you met Tamaki?" Haruhi inquired. Hunny-senpai pauses and then suddenly ran towards Haruhi to embrace her.

"I felt really sorry for Mori-senpai, but… he.. always stays by my side.. even though he is hurt…" his voice was now shaking then continues. "I asked for forgiveness over and over .. I never knew Tamaki would ever be entering both our lives and made us all ready for the world that is really for us."

"I know Hunny-senpai.. you don't need to worry about it…." Haruhi embraced Hunny-senpai close, feeling really warm with Hunny-senpai's heart was beating so fast. She felt sorry for him considering the things that he have done but what else could she do to help him out, it's not really her business to interact with romance especially in terms of being a couple or a lover.

She hadn't have the experience nor the right words to encourage them, but she was solemnly sure that the Mori-senpai, Kira and Hunny-senpai, could solve this problem all by themselves.

* * *

_**A/N: So how was it?? review!! hehe... please tell me what I'd miss... please... thank you so much!**_


	3. A past to remember

**_A/N: ok, here's the third chapter, hope you enjoy this.. if you have something to say to me, please do review…_**

**_I know.. I know.. my tenses sucks! Sorry.. I'm not really good at that, but please do help me out… _**

**_Anyway, here's the 3rd chapter…_**

* * *

Chapter 3 "A past to remember"

The sun is still up, and there are still no sign of Hunny-senpai to let Kira and Mori-senpai out from the locked room. He is becoming really confident, of the thought that maybe, Takashi and Kira-chan would be making out real soon.

"Hunny-senpai, do you think it's about time you should set them out?" Haruhi asks, while taking a sip at the tea that was newly served.

"No." he said shortly.

"But Hunny-senpai, they might be very hungry now…."

"Don't worry too much Haru-chan, I've let my chef cook a delicious meal just for the both of them…" he cutely says as he opens his wide mouth for the cake, he is about to swallow.

Thinking about it, Haruhi becomes comfortable, that Hunny-senpai is now starting to understand the feelings of both Mori-senpai and Kira-chan.

What might they be doing right now? Haruhi wonders. -- Sigh --

* * *

Takashi..

* * *

"I had to leave without your consent, my parents were both eager to send me to another school, since I was doing no progress here in Japan… I…. I 'm sorry Mori.." she said softly.

"It's not your fault; you just did what your parents had said…"

"uhmm.."

"It was my fault, and I am supposed to be the one saying sorry…"

Kira glances on him, surprise by the fact that he now admits his own faults.

Mori, in the other hand was still on his state of shock, unable to stare at Kira confidently.

"I see you've changed…" she said quietly, leaning over to Mori-senpai's shoulder, to see a better look at him.

"hmm…"

…knocks…knocks….

"Lord Takashi, Lady Kira, here's the snacks, master Mitsukuni ordered." With his companions, the butler comes inside, serving silver plates and on it, were delicious foods.

"It's about time.." Kira teased, while smiling to the butler.

"Excuse us." Everyone spoke, and then left the room immediately, locking the doors again.

* * *

Hunny-

* * *

…ring.. ring..ring…

He answers up his cell phone after hearing it ringing for a while.

"Hello…" he said quietly.

"_Hunny-senpai.. is Mori there_?" Kyouya snaps quickly.

"Oh. It's you Kyou-chan! Well… Takashi is kind of a busy right now."

"Who is it Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asks curiously.

_"Is Haruhi there?"_ Kyouya asks.

"Yes, Haru-chan is here! Uhmm.. Kyou-chan, I'll be just telling Takashi that you have called, alright?" Hunny-senpai suggested innocently.

"_Okay, please do tell him and to call me back immediately. That will be all… good night!" _he said silently, turning off the phone as soon as Hunny-senpai said good night!

* * *

**_A/N: _**What does Kyouya need from Mori-senpai, anyway? Well, it's up for you to find out… (Evil laugh)

* * *

Takashi

* * *

Moping all the food from the table, Kira didn't bother her manners at all, besides, its only Mori-senpai looking at her. She's this outgoing girl with adventurous reflexes and there Mori-senpai was just staring, couldn't defy his own feelings for her.

--flash back--

It was 3 years ago, Mori, Kira and Hunny is now about to enter high school. Everyone in the school knew that these three persons are always together, not to mention Mori, who is really close with the both of them but most of all is with Hunny-senpai.

But despite his closeness with Hunny-senpai, he had also developed irregular feeling for Kira and so, he began courting her.

Not long, after their graduation in middle school, Kira and Mori became lovers, and Hunny was frequently left out within their discussions.

Apparently, Hunny-senpai was considerate at that time, for he knew that is how lover's supposed to act but, due to Hunny-senpai's father, who is pressuring him to concentrate more in the Karate club rather spending his time with unnecessary things that could be a distraction with his concentration. He became more strict, quiet and easily jealous with Takashi.

He felt really bad being alone with this kind of feeling. A feeling of hatred, anger and jealousy. Yes, he was jealous at Mori-senpai's good fortune, who is also pressured by his parents to descend their clan.

However, Mori-senpai was allowed to do anything as he pleases, as long as it would not be a distraction for his personal trainings. Knowing this makes Hunny-senpai, wants Mori to leave that good fortune and pull him into the situation where Hunny-senpai is experiencing.

So the very next day, Hunny-senpai somewhat threaten, or rather blackmailed Mori-senpai, to leave Kira.

But even though, Hunny-senpai didn't say anything about his reasons why he is doing this. Mori-senpai knew all along what had caused him to say those things to him.

Mori has always been with Hunny since they were young. How could he let him suffer the pride of Hunny-senpai's father all by himself? That would be totally rude of him.

So a week after that confrontation, he decided to break up with Kira and stay by Hunny-senpai's side, even thought it meant hurting himself.

* * *

--end of the flash back--

* * *

"Mori? Are you okay?" Kira asks curiously, keeping a close eye on him. She is keeping a very short distance between her face and Mori's.

Not long enough did Mori understood what Kira wanted (obviously a kiss), he startled and ends up blushing.

"Kira…" he said softly.

Kira was surprised with his unexpected reaction so she ended up laughing at him.

"Wow.. Mori, I never thought you haven't got any kiss after we broke up." She teased.

"Well.." he said feeling really embarrassed. "I was waiting for you…" he murmurs.

Kira clearly heard what he said and ended up her laugh quickly.

"You were?" she said, clutching her stomach to prevent chuckling again.

* * *

--flashback--

* * *

It was winter before, when Mori broke up with Kira, explaining that he needs to do this for Hunny's sake. Despise by that awkward excuse, Kira became furious and wasn't able to talk to Mori clearly.

"You what? You need to leave me for Hunny?"

"I'm sorry Kira, he needs me more than you do…" Mori said quietly.

"Really? Do you have any idea, how much I need you?" she protested.

"No. But I'm sure; I need you badly than you need me."

"If that is the case, then…"

"Like I said, Hunny needs me more than you do, so Kira, please do understand…" turning his back and was going to leave her crying.

"I know this sounds selfish, but will you wait for me?" Kira called out. But Mori didn't answered her, instead he left her there, frozen.

* * *

--end of the flashback--

* * *

"I was also waiting for you.. within those years, I only loved you." Kira said seriously.

"Uhh.." Mori grunted.

Then they become really quiet, unable to say anything with each other. But surprisingly, Mori brighten up the topic for the both of them.

"So since your now here… It's time to stop waiting, right?" Mori-senpai said, beaming at her with his gorgeous smile.

Kira was extremely overwhelmed by what Mori-senpai said. She never imagined that this day will going to be happening. By that, she had her wish granted at last.

She was unable to speak, as her tears runs down her cheeks. So to stop that awkward moment, staring with each other, she then immediately hugs Mori-senpai tightly. Burying her face within his chest, that makes her feel really happy and finally felt the warmth of her own Mori-senpai.

* * *

2 hours later.. it is now becoming dim, the sun is finally coming down. And Hunny-senpai finally decided to unlock the door and take a glimpse at the both of them.

Haruhi and Hunny-senpai, creped in the room, with both their wide eyes searching for any sign of the Mori and Kira. Surprisingly, Kira-chan immediately jumps over Hunny-senpai and hugged him so tight.

"Oh, Hunny-chan, your still so cute…" Kira said cuddling Hunny-senpai face, within her arms.

Mori-senpai then comes closer to Haruhi and gave her a quick grin.

"Mori-senpai, did you eat well?" Haruhi asks.

"Yes."

"What happened in here? Were you able to talk to her?" she asks

"Yes." He said shortly, and then beams at Hunny-senpai and Kira who are cuddling each other.

"Good to see you happy Mori-senpai." Haruhi murmurs.

"Yeah, it's all thank to Tamaki." He said smiling, while gazing at the sun setting down.

'Tamaki? What does Tamaki have to do with this?' Haruhi wonders.

Haruhi didn't fully understand what Mori-senpai meant, but at that point she didn't let it worry her. Because right now, she is enjoying a beautiful scene with the sun finally setting down.

When all was done and said in that room, they headed straight to the dining table to eat their supper. But Haruhi decline Hunny-senpai's offer and said good bye to the three of them.

'The three of them do need some privacy with each other.' Haruhi thought.

It has been a long day for all of them, and all Haruhi wanted is to go home, and make supper for her dad. Oh no! Speaking of her dad, he must be worrying, what took her too long!

She raced to the streets to get a cab or something. Luckily, one taxi cab is available, so she quickly rides on it, and went straight home.

Not long after she had taken a cab, she saw someone walking inside Hunny-senpai's mansion. She looks at it closely, and then realizes it was Kyouya-senpai.

'I thought Kyouya-senpai, would just be waiting for Mori-senpai's call. What is it he needs to talk to him that he couldn't even wait for his call?' Haruhi thought curiously.

Oh well! She thinks that was kind of weird Kyouya coming over to Hunny-senpai's mansion. Hmm.. What could it be that he wants from him?

Anyway, she got a lost of that thought, when she realizes she needs to go home quickly.

House….

* * *

As soon as she enters their house, her father was waiting for her with sparkling curious eyes.

"Good Evening Dad!" Haruhi greeted him.

"Haruhi!" her dad raced into her and hugs her.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"You didn't gone home quickly, I was so worried!" her dad dramatically spoke.

"Well, sorry. I had met Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai down the road before I had reached the supermarket and…" she calmly explains.

"I know about that Haruhi…." Her father interrupts.

"You do? How did you know dad?" she asks curiously, parting their arms.

"Kyouya told me, anyway, did something else happened?" he inquired.

"No, nothing really.." she said uncomfortably, as she recalls what Hunny-senpai did to Mori-senpai.

"Well that's good…" slowly turning his back from her.

"Is something wrong dad? Did Kyouya told you anything else?" she asked suspiciously.

"No! No! No…. nothing at all…." Her father said laughing.

Obviously, Haruhi knew that her father was lying but like she said, it was a very long day for her. All she want to do is cook supper and go straight to bed. Then after this very long day, she will be thinking over what had happen with her father and Kyouya. They both look really suspicious but let it be her problem for tomorrow.

Good night!

* * *

**_A/N: alright.. that's the end of the 3rd chapter, sorry for the delay…. School is about to start and I am now kind of a busy, handling my papers and enrolling stuff… so hope you enjoyed this…_**

**_Anyway, thank you so much, Kari-chaaan, Amethyst Ocean, chronicleofcoincidence, Akatori who were really helping me out._**

**_But sorry guys, I am not good with tenses.. I suck in English, but I'll be doing some review when the classes starts. Again, thank you! More power with your stories..!!_**


End file.
